


Lonely Together

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: When you left heaven, Gabriel didn't know (or didn't choose to notice). Now that he can't go back to heaven and is stuck with the people that he hates the most. The two of you are once again forced together.
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lonely Together

Crowley almost slammed the door the moment that he opened it to see Gabriel on the other side. If the archangel hadn’t reached out and grabbed ahold of the door; he would have a face full of solid oak.

“What do you want? Shouldn’t you be in heaven making angel’s lives miserable?” 

Gabriel scowled coldly at Crowley. 

“I can’t go back to heaven because of you and Aziraphale. Because of the two of you, I am the laughing stock of heaven.” 

Crowley looked around the quiet street making sure no passerby heard the conversation at hand. 

“You didn’t need our help to be the laughing stock of heaven. You are that by just being...you. Sorry but the truth hurts.” 

Gabriel’s scowl turned to a bitch face. Right as he was about to respond, Aziraphale came to the door. He froze before looking between Gabriel and Crowley.

“Um...what are you doing here? I thought that we all pretty much agreed to never look in each other’s directions again.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I am here because I don’t know what else to do with myself and since the two of you ruined my life I thought that I would return the favor.”

Aziraphale and Crowley looked between themselves for a moment. 

“We really aren’t looking for a third person in our relationship.”

Aziraphale said with a polite shit-eating smile. Gabriel looked even more disgusted. 

“Aziraphale, I did not mean anything of that nature!” 

Aziraphale smiled. 

“I know. I am just messing with you. Come in, I guess.” 

Crowley, meanwhile, was looking at Aziraphale with _a what the hell_ expression as Gabriel walked past him. Aziraphale shrugged.

“We are trying to better people, remember?”

Crowley snarled. 

“I don’t remember being nice to Gabriel as an example of being better people. Besides, Y/n will be here. Do you really want him around when she turns up?”

“Y/n?”

Gabriel froze in his tracks before turning to face the two beings that he wanted to wipe off the face of the planet. Both Crowley and Aziraphale said nothing for a moment. Aziraphale lightly elbowed Crowley in the side as Gabriel looked between the two. The expression on his face reminded Aziraphale of a lion trying to decide which antelope to rip apart first. 

“Yes, Y/n.”

Crowley snapped. Gabriel was stunned to hear your name mentioned. It had been centuries since he had seen you last. Even with all of his archangel duties, Gabriel had been keeping an eye out for you. After being “with you” for centuries then you vanishing without a trace, Gabriel was still confused. 

Aziraphale’s voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

“She will be here soon. I ask that you don’t start things with her. She’s finally getting...better.” 

Gabriel held a hand up. 

“Start things with her? Excuse me but she is the one that ran away...and apparently did a very good job at it! She and I were together for hundreds of years and happy!” 

Aziraphale winced. 

“I wouldn't say happy. You ignored her 90% of the time.” 

Crowley nodded. 

“How did a being so sweet as Y/n end up with a jackal like you?”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed on Crowley. 

“Watch your tone.” 

“Or what?”

Crowley snapped. Aziraphale put a hand over his face. 

“Would the two of you just stop? Y/n has made a successful life for herself and she is happy. Gabriel, you weren’t that great to her. I think you know that too. Y/n really loved you.”

Gabriel clearly didn’t want to hear this information nor did he appear to believe Aziraphale.

“I had a job to do.” 

Crowley growled. 

“We ALL had a job to do you pompous dick!”

Gabriel sighed. 

“Okay...poor choice of words. I had a very important job to do that did not include being the perfect lover to Y/n. She is an angel...she knew what the task at hand was.” 

Aziraphale had to bite back the urge to throw something at the archangel

“Gabriel, Crowley is right. We all had a job to do. I made time for my friendship with Y/n even with the job that I had. You just didn’t want to dedicate the time to it. Now when she gets here can you try not to act like...well...act like you? Y/n is a very happy person and I don’t want to see her devastated.”

Crowley sighed. 

“Angel it is too late for that. She is going to be devastated the moment that she lays eyes on him. I think that you know that too.” 

Aziraphale met Crowley’s gaze. The two didn’t have to say anything else to know what the other was thinking.

“I only want to talk to her.”

Gabriel said, interrupting the conversation. Crowley gave him a confused expression.

“If you talk, you are only going to say something stupid.”

Aziraphale knew that if he didn’t say something Crowley and Gabriel were going to have an all-out brawl in the hallway.

“This conversation should stop. I don’t want Y/n hearing this. Come, let's go have some tea or something?”

“Tea?”

Gabriel questioned. Aziraphale sighed. 

“You can just watch.”

Gabriel spent the next half an hour watching Crowley and Aziraphale mutter to each other over steaming cups of tea. He didn’t have to be an archangel to know that the two were talking about him. 

“If you are going to talk about me at least be loud enough so I can join in.”

Crowley looked up over his tea. 

“I was simply calling you a giant jerkwad.” 

It was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I haven’t heard that one from you before.”

Right as Crowley was about to respond, the doorbell rang. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other for a brief moment. Aziraphale quickly stood. As he walked to the front door, he turned his attention back to Gabriel. 

“I sincerely ask you not to hurt her.” 

Aziraphale didn’t wait for Gabriel to reply before turning and going back to the hallway. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

You stood on the other side and smiled immediately when Aziraphale opened the door. The angel smiled his normal Aziraphale smiled.. Aziraphale could only hope that you didn’t sense the tension in the home. 

“Y/n, hello.”

You didn’t wait a moment longer before reaching out and wrapping your arms around your oldest and dearest friend. 

“Aziraphale, I have missed you!” 

Aziraphale’s hands wrapped around your wrists as he looked you over with a smile. This was normal Aziraphale. When you were gone for some time, he always seemed to look you over to check for damage. 

“You look well.”

You stood in a loose black dress with a matching hat. Aziraphale held out a hand.  
“I’m glad to be back. Being away for some time makes coming home so much better.” 

Aziraphale’s mind went back to Gabriel standing in the kitchen. He knew that he needed to prepare you as much as possible. 

“Y/n, I need to talk to you about something. This is very important and I need you to listen to me very carefully…” 

Before Aziraphale could go further Gabriel walked into the room.

“Aziraphale, I want to talk to...Y/n.”

You stood with your mouth open. This was the last thing that you expected! Never in a million years did you expect to see Gabriel again! A million thoughts rushed through your mind. Feelings that you never wanted to feel again were barreling toward you like a freight train. All of the feelings of abandonment, despair, and love. You wanted to fight the last feeling with everything in you. The knowledge that you still loved Gabriel made you want to scream in fury. 

“Y/n.” 

“What are you doing here?”

You managed to get out. Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

“Surely, you know everything.I’m the laughing stock of heaven.” 

Of course, you knew everything. You knew that Gabriel would never be able to show his face in heaven after what happened with Adam.

“How the mighty have fallen.” 

You said softly. Gabriel’s hopeful expression had fallen into an angry scowl. It didn’t take you knowing Gabriel to know that comment infuriated him. 

“Enough about me. Where the hell have you been?”

200 years….it had been 200 years since you had left heaven and the bitterness was returning. You remembered in the beginning how you hoped that Gabriel would come for you. When he never did, your hope plummeted. The feelings that you had felt for so long were finally validated. Gabriel never cared for you. Everything for him was a job and you had no place in his story. 

You had been playing this exact same scenario in your head for so long. In your mind, you always knew what to say. You were always crafty and always brought Gabriel down to his knees. Today, however, was different. 

“I have always been here.” 

You replied. 

“Oh.”

Gabriel said. You looked up, slightly stunned at the casualness of his tone. Oh...just an oh...like your presence in his life didn’t matter at all. 

“Oh? Oh?! That is all that you have to say?”

You said. Gabriel frowned. 

“What do you want me to say? You look like you have been just fine...as I knew that you would be.” 

“Like you knew that I would be….I could be dead. I could have been killed by demons but you didn’t care...don’t care.”

Gabriel held a hand up.

“Don’t start this, Y/n. I am glad to see you.”

This was typical Gabriel behavior. You couldn’t help but wonder why you were so devastated and why you expected something different (if you ever saw him again)? 

“You’re glad to see me? Really? Are you sure?”

Gabriel looked confused by the question. What exactly did you expect? Did you expect him to come and grab you or you run to him? What was supposed to happen?

“Um...yeah?”

You were still laughing at the bitterness that was overwhelming you and the stupidity of the situation. 

“Question. How long was it before you realized that I was gone and not coming back?”

Gabriel blinked a few times. You sighed, shaking your head.

“That’s what I figured. Your job was always more important. There were always too many other things that took my place. I’m not blind and I am not ignorant.” 

You turned to walk in the opposite direction. 

“Y/n, I did...do love you. I don’t understand…”

You didn’t even look over your shoulder. 

“Typical, Gabriel. You never understand.” 

For the next few hours, you avoided Gabriel. You tried to keep yourself busy by telling Crowley and Aziraphale about one your newest business ventures. 

“So what exactly do you do?”

Gabriel questioned. Crowley turned his face in Gabriel’s direction as the archangel read the newspaper in front of him. 

“She’s a record producer.”

Gabriel chuckled. 

“Kind of a downgrade from an angel, don’t you think?”

You scowled in his direction.

“It's a better life than I had.”

Gabriel seemed to swallow your snide comment as you turned and walked from the room without another word. 

You walked into your bedroom with a groan. This was possibly one of the worst days of your life! Instead of being happy to see you Gabriel seemed indifferent to the whole thing. All of your secret hopes were squashed like a bug. 

Crowley was right about everything. He had tried to tell you for years that if Gabriel ever found you; you would never get the outcome that you were hoping for. You would only realize how big a jerk that he was. The bigger question for you at the moment was why did you love him in the first place? Just like your mind had supplied earlier, he never cared about you. A lover didn’t ignore their significant other. That just didn’t happen! 

“Are you still angry or is it safe to talk to you rationally?”

You looked up to see Gabriel standing in your doorway. 

“You just don’t know when to quit do you?”

You said as Gabriel stepped in. 

“You know Y/n, you don’t know how I am feeling or how I felt when I realized that you were gone. You were very special to me. I come home from a job and you were totally MIA.” 

You snorted. 

“When you realized that I was gone….when...not I got home and you weren't there so I panicked.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at you.

“Are we arguing over me realizing you were gone or grammar usage? We really need to pick one subject here.” 

You groaned and turned on your laptop to start working on your next project. Work could be the one thing that would keep your mind distracted for the next few hours. 

“Let’s just stop talking in general. That sounds like a great idea to me.” 

Gabriel shrugged and sat down to stare at your back. You were still beautiful. There was no denying that. Gabriel knew that a lot about you had changed. You weren’t some weakling that could be manipulated anymore. Clearly, the world had changed you. Whether it be for the good or the bad was still yet to be determined. 

The archangel stood and walked to your dresser where some framed pictures sat. He looked over the pictures of yourself with Aziraphale and Crowley with faint distaste. 

Whatever 

He thought as his eyes came to a picture of you with some guy. You stood on your tiptoes with your lips pressed to the man’s cheek. Gabriel frowned before turning to you. 

“Who is this?”

You turned and looked at the photo in Gabriel’s hand. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

You snapped. Gabriel’s eyes widened. 

“Um, you are kissing him.” 

“I kissed you too.”

You muttered. Gabriel didn’t look too amused with your response.

“I thought that we were only supposed to kiss each other...now who the hell is this guy?”

You sighed. 

“His name was Tim.” 

Gabriel sat the photo down. 

“Did you leave him too?”

The feelings of fury and depression were beginning to run through you more quickly now. Gabriel didn’t know Tim. Obviously, Gabriel didn’t know much of anything.

“I loved him very much. He was the first man to actually love me for more than what I was. He never treated me like I was some measly second in his life. Furthermore, I didn’t leave him...he died.” 

“Good job you big doofus!” 

You turned to see Crowley in the doorway. He was glaring at Gabriel as you stood up. You quickly picked up the jean jacket that you had tossed on the bed. 

“I have to get out of here for a bit.” 

Crowley moved aside so you could walk out. You looked over your shoulder at Crowley. 

“Give him hell for all I care.”


End file.
